


Landsailor

by ryfkah



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last airbender: no longer accurate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landsailor

[Landsailor](https://vimeo.com/135533125) from [skygiants](https://vimeo.com/user42659998) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
